Deciding to permanently record a presently watched television program while watching the program can involve the transfer of many gigabytes of data.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.